iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Bronzegate
[https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/6jacmt/battle_of_bronzegate_399_ac/ The Battle of Bronzegate] Following the sieges of Sharp Point and Stonedance, the forces of Aelyx Targaryen under the command of Andrik Whent and Lyonel Strong descended south with haste towards Storm's End. Upon hearing of the victories, Corin Stark and Beron Baratheon immediately maneuvered south in hopes of cutting off the forces of Aelyx prior to their departure from Massey's Hook. The effort, although valiant, was futile as the two armies met at Bronzegate. The battle began with a bloody affair on the Vanguard. Khal Rhaego rode into the Royal forces with laughter on his lips and carved through their lines. Brandon Mormont fought back with terrible ferocity, however, and rallied his own cavalry with a counter-charge to meet the Khal's forces. They pushed back admirably and brought the battle to a standstill... for the moment. In the center, Corin Stark was having his way with the enemy. None could stand before him or his forces, and they made quick work of the soldiers Andrik Whent sent his way. Although Whent performed admirably and dealt Corin heavy casualties, the Lord of Winterfell would not be denied and Whent would need a miracle in order to stop the Stark onslaught. In the Rear Guard, both Harwyn Whitehill and Nysterica Flowers fought with valor. They dealt each other terrible blows, but could not capitalize on their advantage. They were evenly matched in both numbers and skill, and it would take great skill to make the battle favor one side or the other. The Vanguard continued to bloody itself upon each other and both sides were reduced to shambles as the battle continued. It was clear in that moment that the Royal forces had underestimated the ferocity and virulence of the Targaryen forces. In the Center, Durran Stark, son of Corin Stark, was defeated by Andrik Whent. It would be up to Andrik to determine what to do with him however. Upon seeing his son's capture, Corin Stark tried to mount a desperate defense to get him back, but was pushed back by Andrik's forces, who performed brilliantly, fighting as well as humanly possible to hold the line. And hold it they did. Corin's victory stood on a knife's edge, though it seemed that Whent could snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. On the Rear Guard, it was more of the same. Neither was able to outclass the other, but the armies were fading, they didn't have much more fight left in them. The next charge would determine who would emerge victorious from this fight. A thunderous howl lifted from the Targaryen vanguard suddenly, the sounds of a thousand hooves and the cries of their riders echoing across the battlefield, audible over even the clash of steel upon steel, wood and bone, and the shrieks and screams of dying men and beasts. The Royal Vanguard 's formation stiffened, those spears that remained raised in defence of the khalasar's approach, and the two came together in one final, visceral clash. Hundreds died immediately, impaled upon steel-tipped pikes and spears, crushed beneath the hooves of the Essosi steeds, cleaved by sword, axe and arakh. But only one side emerged from the dust, and it was led by the hulking figure of Khal Rhaego, painted head to toe in scarlet. Andrik Whent, having defeated and captured the Lord of Winterfell's son, Durran, continued his push forwards, seeking out the Hand of the King himself. Instead finding Gregor Stark, the man's cousin and Captain of his Personal Guard, the Sworn Sword once again locked blades with a noble northerner, and once again was victorious. As Andrik finished his deadly dance, his men, aided by the guidance of Commander Horonno Valaenor of the Stormcrows and Captain Paekiro Essoran of the Golden Company continued their onslaught, forcing the Royal centre to flee. The tide seemed to have turned in favour of the Targaryens, but at great cost. Amongst those slain was Ser Lyonel Strong, the Dragonguard, who locked blades with Corin Stark himself to ensure the successful capture of both Durran and Gregor. But Harwyn Whitehill was not done. Holding together his men for one final strike, he hit hard and heavy at the opposing rear guard, forcing Commander Nysterica Flowers to order a full retreat. The men of both Captain Srikleik of Hidak's Circle and Captain-General Tantol the Ashen of the Silver Guild, having lost their commanders in the fighting, did little but agree, joining the Second Sons in falling back. But the Sworn Sword of the Dragons was not done yet, bringing the centre round to strike at Whitehill's formation. The attack was devastating, claiming another thousand Royal lives, and the composure of those that remained. The last of Royal men turned, fleeing as the rest had done before them. The Targaryens had won their first major victory of the Fourth Targaryen Rebellion, in the bloodiest battle of Westerosi history since the Battle of Ashford. It would be remembered by many names, the Butchery at Bronzegate, the Slaughter in the Stormlands, the Bloodying of the Bronze, but to most, it would simply be the Battle of Bronzegate.Category:Battles Category:Stormlands Category:Fourth Targaryen Rebellion